Uniphormus
by Medi-Magi
Summary: Alternate Universe. Harry and his friends go to Hogwarts...It's really boring (just kidding) Rating is for future chapters.


Author - Uniaecasm (For more of Uniaecasm's work check out gherkin)  
  
Disclaimer: Nopies, I don't ownies Harry Potter, sorries  
  
Chapter 1: Diagon Alley and off to Hogwarts  
  
Harry Potter, 11 yrs old, awoke to a pair of hazel eyes. "What the?" he mumbled and put his glasses on. Ah. That would explain it.  
  
Harry's 10 yr old brother lay on his bed grinning up at him impishly. "Andre what are you doing in my room?" demanded Harry. "Where's Minnie anyway?" he was referring to Andre's twin sister.  
  
"Minnie's downstairs helping Mom and Sara make pancakes. Sara told me to wake you up and Mom said to remind you that we're going to Diagon Alley today." Andre then left the room full speed - possibly to get into the pancakes.  
  
Harry scrambled out of bed. Not only did he not want to miss out on the pancakes but also today was the day! He would finally be getting his first ever Hogwarts things.  
  
"Morning Harry!" said Harry's mom as she plopped a kiss on his head. "How many do you want today?" "Three please." A look around the kitchen revealed that James, Taliya, Sirius, and John weren't down yet.  
  
"Is anyone going to wake the others up yet?" he asked as he munched on a syrup covered pancake. His half-girlfriend and best friend, Sara Black, rolled her eyes at his disgusting behaviour.  
  
"I'm just about to go wake Dad and soak John." She replied. "Taliya will wake up in ten minutes as you know, and Uncle James will wake up when Sirius decides to jump up and down on his bed."  
  
Everyone in the kitchen, including 2 yr old Liam, had to grin at this. After years of passing adolescence Sirius still acted as though he was a small, mishievous child. No one complained though because he was a brilliant baby sitter for all kids. Except Taliya.  
  
Taliya Potter was 6 yrs old going on 18. She had almost finished reading the childrens section of the Manor's library and at the local library. At the moment there was bets running that Taliya would be Prefect and Head Girl at Hogwarts. Oh and that she'd be top of her class of course.  
  
"Is Fiona going to be at Diagon Alley?" Harry asked his mother. He hoped so. Along with Sara and John, Fiona was his best friend. The four of them had even created a gang - The Tricksters. It was as close to the Marauders as they could get. They even had nicknames like the Marauders.  
  
Harry was Griffin, Sara was Unicorn, John was Aethonan, and Fiona was Phoenix. They hoped that when they attempted to become Animagi these were the forms they would get. It seemed unlikely though because they were Magical animals and not Muggle.  
  
Sipping on his glass of orange juice Harry realised it would be a long wait until they got to Diagon Alley, a looooong wait indeed.  
  
#2 hours later#  
  
"Fiona!" the two enthusiastic friends hugged and pulled apart. Behind Fiona trailed her parents and two annoying brothers - Jacob and Greg. "Thank goodness they aren't coming to Hogwarts with us." Fiona grumbled. "They get on my nerves so much these days that I'm sure they're doing it on purpose."  
  
"You kids go onto Flourish & Blotts while we get some money out." the adults said firmly. "Don't get into any trouble." Added Lily as they ran off, weaving in and out of the crowd.  
  
Once inside, the Tricksters made a beeline for the Joke Book shelf. The shopkeeper, who knew who they were, chuckled silently to himself and said a silent prayer to anyone who attended Hogwarts in the next 7 years.  
  
Taliya headed off to the Potion Books shelf after claiming she needed to 'brush up' on her Potion skills. "As if she'll be able to read the books." muttered Harry.  
  
Andre and Minnie headed to the kids section, followed by an eager Jacob and Greg.  
  
Quickly finding what they wanted, the group paid for their books and wheeled the cart their parents had found outside.  
  
"Next stop, the Apothecary." Said Lily firmly while the children groaned and looked onward. Fun ensued, however, when they made a ruckus at Madame Malkin's until they got threatened with being grounded until Hogwarts that is.  
  
Finally they entered Ollivanders. It took awhile but they finally got their wands. Harry received a holly and griffin feather wand - 11 inches, Sara received on oak and unicorn hair wand - 12 inches, John got a mahogany and aethonan hair, 10 inches, and Fiona got willow and phoenix feather wan - 10 inches.  
  
"What to do now?" asked James when they had gotten everything. "We were going to get Fiona a cat." Admitted Remus. So they went to Magical Menagerie then to the Owl Emporium.  
  
Fiona chose a black cat which was dubbed Sooty. He purred happily in her arms. She also bought a small wicker basket for him to travel in. Sara, to everyones surprise, chose a small white mouse called Trix. The plan, she told everyone with a grin on her face, was to teach him to help them set off pranks.   
  
Harry and John both got owls. Harry chose a beautiful snowy white owl called Hedwig while John chose a mahogany coloured owl which was given the name Pegasus.  
  
That done, the group separated and left to go home.  
  
#September 1st#  
  
"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Hogwarts-" the four friends shouted merrily. The were hushed instantly. "The Muggles will here you!" whispered Sirius.  
  
The group moved quickly onto Platform 9 and 3/4. They got on quickly and bagsed a compartment. "Bye Mom!" shouted Harry and waved furiously. The train whistled and began to chug slowly. The group continued to wave until their parents were out of sight. They were on their way to Hogwarts.  
  
#End of Chapter#  
  
- For those of you who don't know what an Aethonan is, it's a winged horse. Like a Thestral it is a type of Winged Horse, chestnut coloured, popular in Britian and Ireland  
  
- I know Harry's wand has a phoenix feather but as this is an Alternate Universe and Harry didn't defeat Voldemort I don't see why they should have the same wand.  
  
R/R 


End file.
